Radiation image recording systems wherein a radiation image is recorded on a phosphor or scintillator screen by exposing the screen to image-wise modulated penetrating radiation are widely used nowadays.
In the case of storage phosphor screens a recorded image is reproduced by stimulating an exposed photostimulable phosphor screen by means of stimulating radiation and by detecting the light that is emitted by the phosphor screen upon stimulation and converting the detected light into an electrical signal representation of the radiation image.
In several applications as e.g. in mammography, sharpness of the image is a very critical parameter. Sharpness of an image that has been read out of a photostimulable phosphor screen not only depends on the sharpness and resolution of the screen itself but also on the resolution obtained by the read-out system which is used.
In conventional read out systems used nowadays a scanning unit of the flying spot type is commonly used. Such a scanning unit comprises a source of stimulating radiation, e.g. a laser light source, means for deflecting light emitted by the laser so as to form a scanning line on the photostimulable phosphor screen and optical means for focusing the laser beam onto the screen.
Examples of such systems are the Agfa Diagnostic Systems, denominated by the trade name ADC 70 and Agfa Compact. In these systems photostimulable phosphor screens which comprise a BaFBr:Eu phosphor are commonly used.
The resolution of the read-out apparatus is mainly determined by the spot size of the laser beam. This spot size in its turn depends on the characteristics of the optical light focusing arrangement. It has been recognized that optimizing the resolution of a scanning system may result in loss of optical collection efficiency of the focussing optics. As a consequence an important fraction of the laser light is not focused onto the image screen. A severe prejudice exists against the use of systems having an optical collection efficiency of the focusing optics which is less than 50% because these systems were expected not to deliver an adequate amount of power to the screen in order to read out this screen to a sufficient extent within an acceptable scanning time. A solution has therefor been sought and found as disclosed in EP-A 1 065 523 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,088. Therein use has been made of a method for reading a radiation image that has been stored in a photostimulable phosphor screen comprising the steps of scanning said screen by means of stimulating radiation emitted by a laser source, detecting light emitted by said screen upon stimulation, converting detected light into an electrical signal representation of said radiation image, wherein said photostimulable phosphor screen comprises a divalent europium activated cesium halide phosphor wherein said halide is at least one of chloride and bromide and said laser beam is focused so that the spot diameter of the laser spot emitted by said laser, measured between 1/e2 points of the gaussian profile of said laser beam is smaller than 100 μm. Object of that invention to provide a method and a system for reading a radiation image that has been stored in a photostimulable phosphor screen was resulting, besides in a method and a system for reading a radiation image stored in a photostimulable phosphor screen having a needle-shaped storage phosphor layer, in a method and system yielding a high sharpness.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2004/0149929 a radiation image storage panel has been disclosed, composed of a support, a phosphor matrix compound layer covering a surface of the support at a coverage percentage of 95% or more, and a stimulable phosphor layer (which is composed of multiple prismatic stimulable phosphor crystals standing on the phosphor matrix compound layer) formed on the phosphor matrix compound layer, thereby providing a high peel resistance between the support and the stimulable phosphor layer, a high sensitivity, and a reproduced radiation image of high quality.
However, in a radiation image transformation panel, in order to attain the desired radiation absorbing power the needle shaped europium doped cesium halide storage phosphor must be formed in a layer having a thickness of about 80-800 μm. Since the parent compound of the photostimulable phosphor consisting of alkali halide compound, such as CsBr, has a large thermal expansion coefficient of about 50×10−6/° K., cracks may appear in such a relatively thick layer so that adhesion of the storage phosphor layer onto the support substrate may become a problem, leading to delamination. Factors having a negative influence onto cracking and delamination are related, besides substrate temperature and changes thereof during the vapor deposition process, with the pressure of inert gas in the vacuum chamber and with presence of impurities, which have a significant influence upon crystallinity of the deposited phosphor layer during said vapor deposition process. In order to solve that problem, a solution has been proposed in JP-A 2005-156411. In that application a first vapor deposited layer was formed onto the substrate, wherein said layer was containing an alkali halide compound with a molecular weight smaller than the parent compound of the photostimulable phosphor. The layer with the vapor deposited stimulable europium doped cesium halide phosphor was further deposited thereupon. Nevertheless as a first layer between substrate and storage phosphor layer is a vapor deposited layer again, same problems were met with respect to cracks and delamination and the expected improvement with respect thereto was not yet is fully obtained.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,167 a process for the preparation of a radiation image storage panel having a phosphor layer which comprises a phosphor comprising a matrix component and an activator component, which comprises the steps of: forming on a substrate a lower prismatic crystalline layer comprising the matrix component by vapor deposition, and forming on the lower prismatic crystalline layer an upper prismatic crystalline layer comprising the matrix component and the activator component by vapor deposition as an arrangement favorable for crystallinity of said upper layer. In favour of adhesion however it has been proposed in U.S.-Application 2005/51736 to make use of spherical shaped phosphors in the lower layer.
When performing vapor deposition techniques in order to prepare phosphor layers onto dedicate substrates, a highly desired substrate material whereupon the scintillator or phosphor material should be deposited is made of glass, a ceramic material, a polymeric material or a metal. As a metal base material use is generally made of metal sheets of aluminum, steel, brass, titanium and copper. Particularly preferred as a substrate is aluminum as a very good heat-conducting material allowing a perfect homogeneous temperature, not only over the whole substrate surface but also in the thickness direction: such heat conductivities are in the range from 0.05-0.5 W/(m·K). Since completely pure aluminum is not easily produced from a point of view of a refining technology, aluminum supports containing other elements in the aluminum alloy like silicon, iron, manganese, copper, magnesium, chromium, zinc, bismuth, nickel and titanium have been used as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,787,249 and 3,720,508, wherein, as in automotive applications, bright anodized aluminum alloys having appearance somewhat similar to buffed stainless steels or to chrome-plated brass are much more economical to the user. Said alloys have markedly improved resistance to oxidation in the temperature range of 440° to 500° C. which results in improved surface appearance after hot rolling and are tolerant to a broader range of solution composition in which they can be bright dipped. Alloys described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,682 further exhibit substantially improved brightness after anodizing in sulphuric acid and sealing. Apart from metallic supports, polymeric supports are used, as described e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,631, disclosing a radiation image storage panel, comprising a rigid substrate, constituted of a carbon fiber-reinforced plastic (resinous) sheet, which exhibits a radiation absorptivity of at most 20%, and a phosphor layer overlaid on the said rigid substrate, wherein a deflection quantity of the radiation image storage panel, which deflection quantity occurs when the radiation image storage panel, is secured and supported at two sides of the radiation image storage panel, the two sides standing to face each other, and the radiation image storage panel is thus held horizontally, wherein the deflection quantity of the radiation image storage panel is at most 200 μm. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,193,225 a radiation image conversion panel comprises on a support at least one stimulable phosphor layer comprising a stimulable phosphor, wherein the stimulable phosphor layer is a layer of vapor-deposited stimulable phosphor having a thickness of 50 μm to 20 mm, and the support exhibits a thermal conductivity of 0.1 to 20 W/mK, and wherein the support is comprised of plural layers, i.e., a polyimide layer, a carbon fiber plate layer and a polyimide layer in that order, and an uppermost layer of the plural layers exhibits a glass transition temperature of 80 to 350° C.
Apart from rigid supports, the support in U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,640 provides a sheet, web or panel, wherein flexible or flexible-made supports or substrates are selected from the group consisting of metal sheets, plastic sheets, reinforced resin sheets as e.g. carbon fiber reinforced resin, inorganic glass and ceramic sheets.
It should be noted however that in order to perform vapor deposition of two vapor deposited layers as has e.g. been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,870,167 and 6,967,339, or in US-Application 2005/0077479 two different processes in a vapor depositing apparatus are required in order to deposit different raw starting materials in each layer: as it is known that increased dopant amounts in the upper layer lead to a desired higher sensitivity of the storage phosphor screen thus formed, it can be expected that higher dopant amounts lead to enhanced cracking and decreased adhesion of the coated layers.
Besides a good compromise between physical characteristics as roughness of the support and avoiding cracking of the phosphor or scintillator layers, as well as between speed and sharpness properties, it is clear that another physical characteristic as a good adhesion between aluminum support and phosphor or scintillator layer remains an ever lasting demand.